Singular
by T. Lecter
Summary: O sorriso e as caretas eram incrivelmente parecidos com os de Hisana, mas havia algo tão díspar em Rukia que Byakuya não conseguia mais compará-la a ninguém. // Byakuya x Rukia // Presente para Chibi Anne


_Bleach continua sendo do Tite³_

**Singular**

**-**

_Essa fic é um presente para Chibi Anne._

_-_

Shinigamis não deveriam ser tão sentimentais. O sentimentalismo provoca danos irreparáveis ao coração e isso pode ser prejudicial ao trabalho de guiar as almas humanas até a Soul Society, para que descansem em paz.

Um capitão deveria estar muito acima desse tipo de preocupação tão incrivelmente humana. Pensar como os vivos era algo enfadonho e ridículo. Capitães costumam saber disso. Ao menos ele, Kuchiki Byakuya, tinha certeza absoluta de que com sua experiência, era incabível se deixar levar por imagens criadas pelo coração.

Numa certa manhã de primavera, ainda banhada pelo orvalho e iluminada docemente por um sol ameno e pálido, ele levantou e desenhou passos silenciosos pela casa. Amanhecera com certos pensamentos tolos e inúteis a respeito desses mesmos sentimentos humanos que tanto podiam interferir e atrapalhar a vida e a razão de um Shinigami.

Abriu uma janela e experimentou o perfume das cores primaveris da Seireitei, a morada dos Shinigamis na Soul Society. O céu estava tingindo de agradáveis tons de azul e pigmentado por nuvens espessas. O vento matinal assanhou seus longos cabelos e um suspiro lhe veio aos lábios para quebrar o silêncio de seu corpo.

Algumas lembranças descreviam curvas em seus olhos negros, refletindo o pequeno pavor sentido por aquele tipo de nostalgia. Lembrou que, na primavera, Hisana, sua falecida esposa, costumava amanhecer mais linda, porém uma outra linha de pensamento lhe torturava: ele já não lembrava de todos os traços do sorriso mágico que ganhava dela em manhãs como aquela. É por isso que detestava o sentimentalismo humano.

Ser um Shinigami deveria dar ao homem o poder de controlar tais sensações. Mas o que de diferente tinha Byakuya de outros homens? Apenas o fato de carregar uma espada e ser chamado de capitão já o tornava anos-luz mais diferente. No entanto não era só isso; era mais o fato de ter amado uma mulher a ponto de quebrar as regras da família e da sociedade dos Shinigamis, a ponto de adotar uma outra como irmã e assegurar a todos que fora somente pela incrível semelhança dela com sua tão querida esposa que falecera pouco tempo antes, sendo que no fundo estava mais uma vez quebrando regras por amor à sua bela Hisana.

Porém era inegável o fato de que Rukia, sua irmã adotiva, era incrivelmente parecida com Hisana. Desde as maçãs do rosto até a ponta dos dedos. Tão semelhantes que qualquer um poderia acreditar ser apenas Hisana depois de rejuvenescer alguns poucos anos. E por muitas vezes Rukia fora confundida com Hisana por Shinigamis pouco informados sobre a morte da última. Byakuya lembrava muito bem do rubor que subia ao rosto da jovem quando algum desavisado a cumprimentava chamando-a de Sra. Kuchiki ou até mesmo de Hisana.

Era sempre doloroso ter de explicar sobre a morte de sua amada, mas jamais reclamara de explicar seu parentesco não-sangüíneo com Rukia.

O homem bocejou entediado e a íris de seus olhos caminhou de soslaio para o interior da sala. Parada com as mãos pendendo diante do colo, com seu olhar brilhante e cauteloso que parecia surgir apenas quando diante dele, estava ela, Kuchiki Rukia, vivenciando o silêncio tal como ele, mas em sua particularidade, extremamente delicada e insegura.

Byakuya se perguntava às vezes se era ele quem a causava insegurança ou se ela própria não tinha controle emocional algum por estar diante de seu bem-feitor.

Depois de observar a mudez da irmã, ele notou que não conseguia ver nela a mesma beleza floral que encontrava em Hisana anos atrás, porém conseguia enxergar uma luz que só emanava dela e de seu rosto irrequieto.

Havia uma beleza infantil naquela Shinigami que tinha provavelmente bem menos que metade de sua idade, pensou Byakuya, mas que já superava em muito a idade das crianças vivas na Terra. Certamente Shinigamis amadurecem mais devagar, pensou novamente, pois Rukia não tinha nenhum traço de maldade adulta que ele conseguia distinguir tão fácil nos rostos de seus outros conhecidos Capitães.

Talvez o tempo fosse capaz de implantar a malícia nas pessoas; usando, quiçá, armas pontiagudas e mordazes. Ele acreditava que sua companhia era, para Rukia, uma dessas armas, a implantar nela a necessidade de se tornar forte e independente para conseguir um dia encará-lo sem tremer daquela forma.

"Acordou cedo." – disse Byakuya, voltando a olhar janela a fora.

"Byakuya-aniiki," a voz dela parecia um eco distante que chega já quase morto ao ponto de origem. "Eu... bom, o Ukitake-taichou pediu para que eu o encontrasse hoje cedo, então... Talvez seja uma missão."

"Já estava na hora. Espero que nada _muito_ perigoso."

Ela baixou o olhar. Óbvio que notava o excesso de cuidado do irmão, mas costumava enxergar aquilo como uma simples forma de ele demonstrar o quão fraca lhe considerava. Sabia muito bem que Byakuya usava de sua influência para impedir que ela fosse enviada a missões mais complexas. Compreendia que ele fazia aquilo para seu bem, mas era inevitável se sentir mais frágil do que realmente era.

"O que considera algo perigoso, Aniiki?"

"Para você? Qualquer coisa. Você é fraca."

O Capitão notou alguns traços de ira se formando na face da irmã, ela costumava evitar gritos quando estava em casa, mas já ouvira Ukitake comentar sobre os berros e acessos de fúria da garota. Por um lado ficava feliz ao saber que ela respeitava a casa que a acolhera, por outro, não conseguia entender os motivos que a levavam a agir tão friamente quando na presença dele.

"Um dia eu vou ao mundo humano. Tenho certeza que já estou preparada para isso."

"Seu maior defeito é essa autoconfiança exagerada. Vai acabar morrendo por causa disso."

"Mas certamente morrerei como um Shinigami, e pra mim é o suficiente."

O segundo maior defeito de Rukia é que ela nunca media as palavras, mesmo quando seu rosto transmitia paz, mesmo na presença de Byakuya. Nesses momentos é que se tornava impossível compará-la a alguém. A coragem das palavras dela era avassaladora.

"O Capitão Ukitake não te mandaria para uma missão perigosa."

"Por ordens de quem?"

"Minhas, é claro."

"Nii-sama! Eu acho que mereço mais crédito como Shinigami, eu..."

"Você é inexperiente, isso é indiscutível."

"Talvez se você não pedisse ao Ukitake-taichou para me manter longe de missões perigosas eu tivesse um pouco mais de experiência."

"Está mesmo me afrontando?"

Engolindo o próprio orgulho, Rukia fez silêncio. Por mais corajosa que fosse, ainda não era capaz de ir contra as palavras de Byakuya, mesmo quando elas a colocavam bem abaixo de onde ela realmente estava. O olhar impassível do Capitão deu a ela o direito de sair sem dizer mais nada, porém não foi suficiente para convencê-la.

"Você ainda vai se orgulhar de mim, Aniiki, eu prometo!"

As sobrancelhas do Shinigami se juntaram por um instante e ele suspirou. Seu olhar se voltou mais uma vez à janela, divagando pelas palavras da irmã e por seus próprios pensamentos. Desconhecia aquela determinação que Rukia possuía. Ele mesmo era determinado, mas jamais tivera por perto alguém que fosse tanto quanto. E lá estavam ela e seus imensos olhos brilhantes, esperando o reconhecimento dele.

"Quando sairá para essa missão?" – perguntou ele finalmente, mirando-lhe o rosto o mínimo possível.

"Ah, amanhã. Você vai estar lá?" – no fundo, Rukia sabia que aquela era uma pergunta vã.

"Não. Tenho um novo tenente e amanhã estarei com ele."

"Novo tenente?" – tentou usar a curiosidade para disfarçar sua frustração. "Eu o conheço?"

"Como eu vou saber?" Depois de cruzar o olhar com o dela por um longo tempo, piscou. "Rukia..."

"Sim, Aniiki?"

Ele hesitou. Os orbes negros dela conseguiram petrificar-lhe as palavras de modo que foi impossível organizar na cabeça o que ia dizer. Na falta de algo melhor, usou de sua indiferença. Rukia já estava habituada com isso, não poderia falhar. Então ele pôde falar.

"Não... não é nada. Vai acabar se atrasando para o encontro com o Ukitake-taichou."

"Oh, claro, com licença."

Mais uma vez sozinho Byakuya pôs-se a questionar-se sobre sua vida e seus temores, em especial os que envolviam Rukia e sua inconfundível presença de espírito. Inusitadamente seus devaneios se voltaram para a lembrança intacta e límpida de Hisana em seu coração. Era nítida a semelhança entre elas. Não só os traços físicos, como também aquele jeito sempre tão intenso de olhar no fundo dos olhos, invadindo sem nenhuma hesitação nas profundezas do espírito dos outros.

Eram intensas. Ambas eram de uma luminosidade quase palpável de tão intensa.

E foi com esse pensamento em mente que, ainda imerso em estranhas divagações, ele notou o quão importante Rukia era em sua vida. Buscou na sala vestígios da presença dela. Talvez um perfume, uma brisa, quem até sabe neve? Mas num estranho susto Byakuya lembrou que Rukia não era nenhuma deusa do inverno e tampouco uma daquelas flores extravagantes que perfumam até as mãos de quem as fere. Ou talvez fosse.

Hisana era.

Por muitas vezes - lembrava tristemente -, notara os olhares nada felizes de seu avô sobre ela. Nenhuma mulher doce como sua esposa suportaria aquele olhar sem se desmanchar por dentro. O tipo de olhar tão superior a ponto de ferir os sentimentos em um milésimo de segundo. E mesmo assim Hisana sorria com docilidade para seu inimigo não declarado. Estranhamente Byakuya tratava Rukia quase da mesma forma como seu avô tratava Hisana. Sempre a medindo com olhares afiados.

Poderia existir alguém que, assim como ele sentia raiva do avô por Hisana, sentia raiva dele por Rukia? Só pensar nisso fez seu coração balbuciar irritado. Rukia não era do tipo que se deixava intimidar por olhares frios. Essa era uma das diferenças entre as duas. Aquela garota não se importava em agir com igual frieza, de devolver o olhar, manter-se um degrau acima. Pessoa alguma precisaria defendê-la.

Porém, mesmo sabendo disso, Byakuya insistia em tentar protegê-la. E conseguia. Afinal de contas, ela era muito fraca. Talvez não como mulher, mas como Shinigami ela precisava ainda de alguém para defendê-la e se colocar diante de uma espada por ela. O Capitão Kuchiki não permitiria ninguém além dele mesmo fazer isso.

Com essa certeza, o capitão se afastou da janela. E depois daquele dia, Rukia não voltou para casa por três longos meses.

Como, então, ele poderia protegê-la?

--x--

"Por violar as leis da Soul Society, Kuchiki Rukia deve ser trazida como criminosa de volta à Sereitei para receber sua punição."

Essa foi a primeira vez que ouvira o nome de Rukia desde que a vira partir ao encontro do Capitão Ukitake. E era ele, Kuchiki Byakuya, quem deveria trazê-la de volta.

Aquela a quem jurou à Hisana que protegeria era agora procurada e ele era o responsável por sua captura. Jurara certa vez jamais quebrar novamente uma regra. Fora quando, pela segunda vez, quebrou as regras de sua família.

A primeira vez, lembrava claramente, fora quando se casou com uma mulher de Inuzuri, uma área pobre da Soul Society. Casou por amor. Por que sabia só poder ser feliz ao lado de Hisana. Foi contra o olhar severo do avô e dos olhares nada satisfeitos dos outros integrantes da nobreza por amor a ela. E jamais se arrependera.

Na morte dela, jurara encontrar e cuidar da irmã mais nova da esposa, perdida há muito tempo. Mais uma vez violou as leis da família, jogou aos ares suas responsabilidades como líder e como Shinigami, foi em busca dela, e aquela deveria ser a última vez que quebraria uma regra. Foi o que jurou diante do túmulo dos pais.

Agora se via diante de um impasse: cumprir a promessa feita à Hisana de sempre proteger Rukia, ou a feita aos pais de nunca mais quebrar uma regra?

Qual das promessas lhe era mais importante? Deixar que sua irmã fugisse como um rato para que ninguém da Soul Society a pudesse enjaular, ou levá-la ele mesmo para trás das grades onde ela esperaria sua sentença?

O pior de tudo é que tanto seu coração quanto sua mente estavam mudos. Tudo que existia era a necessidade de vê-la e dizer seu nome, e fazê-la perdoá-lo por ter de cumprir seu papel como Capitão. Será que ele merecia perdão? Será que ela merecia perdão por não ter acreditado nele quando lhe avisou do quanto ainda era fraca?

Ele a encontrou. Correndo pelas ruas do mundo humano, realmente parecia um rato. Ela era certamente seu maior castigo, pensou Byakuya, por quebrar as regras da família Kuchiki, sua protegida tratara de levar o nome dos nobres à lama. A impulsividade com que tratava as coisas era demasiado irritante.

E a forma como aquele estranho adolescente de cabelos laranja surgiu para protegê-la foi ainda mais irritante. Quem ele pensa que é para ousar enfrentá-lo? Quem ele pensa que é para defendê-la? Apenas Byakuya tinha esse direito. Ele era o único que podia e devia salvá-la. E se ela não soube apreciar a atitude dele de salvá-la quando ainda era uma mera estudante da Academia de Shinigamis, adotá-la como irmã e dá-la tudo o que uma jovem mulher possa desejar, não estaria Byakuya certo em querer levá-la como uma criminosa por entregar àquele maldito adolescente os poderes pertencentes a ela, somente a ela?

Poderia suportar o silêncio de Rukia, o abandono, a despreocupação com o seguimento das leis, isso tudo era típico da sua personalidade. Mas Byakuya não poderia jamais perdoar uma traição. Era absurdo.

De todos os humanos do mundo, por que um tão barulhento, tão estúpido, tão contrário a ele? Por que Rukia trocara a proteção que ele lhe garantira sempre pela companhia de um maldito humano incapaz de dizer o nome da própria Zampakutou?

Por culpa dessas atitudes infantis é que ela fora condenada à execução. No seu impasse, Byakuya lutou contra um estúpido garoto que se considerava forte demais, lutou contra Rukia e contra os sentimentos que insistiam em se voltar para ela. Detestava-se por apesar das tolices da irmã, insistir em querer protegê-la até dela mesma e de suas sandices imaturas. E por causa disso Byakuya obrigou-se a mais uma vez violar as regras.

Por causa de Rukia.

Uma espada penetrou seu peito enquanto ele a envolvia nos braços. Jamais permitiria que alguém ousasse feri-la. Não foi sua mente ou seu coração que falou quando ele pulou diante daquela espada para salvá-la da morte. Havia algo mais, uma existência na própria alma que o impedia de agir diferente. Compreendeu num mísero segundo toda a razão de sua existência na Soul Society.

Quando abraçou Rukia e a apertou com força contra o peito, entendeu que nenhuma regra, lei ou promessa seria maior que sua necessidade de protegê-la.

E embora odiasse a impetuosidade de Kurosaki Ichigo por se meter tanto em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, tinha de agradecer a ele por mostrar de uma forma estranha o quanto Rukia lhe era importante. Se um estranho do mundo humano a protegia e lutava por ela daquela forma, então, como seu irmão, como seu protetor, não poderia de forma alguma permitir que algum mal lhe acontecesse.

"Rukia... desculpe-me."

Aquela era a única semelhança real entre elas. O olhar profundo e sincero, a forma singular de perdoar os erros ridículos de um capitão incapaz de derramar lágrimas. Era isso o que ele era.

"Aniiki..."

O singelo toque dos dedos dela agarravam com uma suave carícia os seus. Rukia levou a mão dele ao peito, Bykuya pôde sentir o calor e a vivacidade de seu coração. Naquele momento foi impossível encontrar algo igualmente grande e maravilhoso com que pudesse comparar Rukia.

Ela era única.

O capitão fechou os olhos e pôs-se a sonhar com o seu maior orgulho.

"Rukia..."

Jamais permitiria que lhe apontassem uma espada de novo.

--x—

**N/A:** Oi Anne, meu bem! Saudades de você! Bom, espero que possa me sentir pertinho quando ler essa fic. Talvez ela nem faça sentido, afinal. Mas foi feita com uma intensidade de sentimentos na ponta dos dedos que até eu me emocionei a escrevê-la por lembrar dos capítulos do mangá em que vi algumas cenas...

Estou feliz por ter finalmente concluído essa fic. Não ficou grande, se comparado à última fic que te dei, mas essa foi mais pelo sentimentalismo impresso nela.

Um beijão, pai! Saudadezinha! :)

Ps.: Você entenderá a última frase só quando decidi ler todo o mangá. É, é sério.


End file.
